


Power Play

by Hinu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Breathplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Edgeplay, M/M, Power Play, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinu/pseuds/Hinu
Summary: I misunderstood "power play" in context of android sex, and took it as a writing challenge. Result: short PWP with somnophilia/breathplay -esque take on "power play".





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiveringhand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiveringhand/gifts), [uss_whatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uss_whatever/gifts).



 

_Loading OS…_

Nothing. Connor was nothing at all.

 

 _One…_ Hank counted each second by two of his thrusts, straining his neglected physique to keep up a steady pace. Thrusting, his member parted Connors smooth and deceptively warm inner lining to make way for his cock to gauge ever deeper. Hank could tell it was different from human membrane, but even so, something about that fine texture, barely noticeable but still there, added to his pleasure. Both physical, and something else.

 

_System initialization…_

Merely becoming aware of his existence, Connor was a phantasm of consciousness, existing in a cold, polymer-encased void, and felt nothing. Remembered nothing, not who he was, but that he was someone.

 

 _Two…_ Rubbing his cock within Connors insides, each stroke was a reminder that Hank was indeed making love to an android. That thought gave the lieutenant a peculiar rush, one he couldn’t really put a finger on. His finger was, instead, firmly on Connors revealed thirium pumps small reset button, used to power an android up and down. Five seconds down to power down, five to power up again.

 

_Checking biocomponents…_

One by one, Connor became aware of his manufactured organs. His thirium pumps beat was almost frightfully thunderous, existing in that void, and it felt like it shook his whole existence. There were other sensations too, lesser, but they were there: a static, a wash, like rushing water; his thirium, coursing fast. Soon Connor became aware of a stretching sensation at the lower backside of his torso, somewhere inside him. This thumping was a steady rhythm. It didn’t mean anything to him. Yet.

                                                                                                                                                                                                           _OK_

 

 _Three…_ Maybe it was the way Connors limp body jiggled nervelessly, like a ragdoll, or how his expression was vacant, like he had fallen asleep with his eyes half opened. Or as if he was but a doll, a doll of a boy, beautiful and helpless… At his mercy. Hank let out a low, dull groan from between his teeth, and now it was three thrusts to each second counted. Connor had trusted him for this play, and Hank toyed in his mind with the idea, that he would not power up his lover after all, as they had agreed. Of course he wouldn’t do this, but the mere idea that this was a possibility, that Connor would just be his hapless toy and could do nothing about it, was arousing. He could toss Connors body on a surface of his choice and just stick it in when ever he felt the urge, and when done with him, he would chuck the boy in a closet, until he needed his ass again. Hank huffed each breath, almost exhausted but his lust driving him on. Three times for each following two seconds his balls smacked against Connors pale cheeks as he plunged into him.

 

_Initializing biosensors…_

Sensations begun rushing in in quick succession, overwhelming Connor. His tactile sense returned, inside and outside, and he could feel Hanks cock inside him, warm, throbbing, pounding faster than his thirium pump even. Also his memory had begun to boot up, and he knew who he was. Connor also had enough recovered from his database to know about the birds and the bees, and had come to the realization that he was being fucked. Absolutely and unbashedly fucked. Something in his recent history reassured him he was in no danger, his LED merely flashing yellow as he booted up, and the pleasurable plunging into his gut quickly sent him into pleasant abandonment. All he could think was that he was being fucked so hard, so wholeheartedly, and that it felt amazing. Even if Connor had not yet the slightest of where he was or who was doing him. Even so, Connor knew he could trust him, and his dick felt great.

_OK_

 

_Four…_

Hank saw the LED flashing faster now, and Connor had begun to stir, although he was still at his mercy. Drops of sweat rolled down all over his body, getting caught in his salt and pepper body hair. His breath was gasping now, but he couldn’t stop. His dick demanded him to continue, just a bit more, and it was all that gave the aging police lieutenant his stamina. But a beast of a man, left to the cares of his own prime urge, and he gave in to it gladly. Just as Connor opened his eyes and looked at him bewildered, confused, Hank orgasmed and released his come inside Connor, with a series of gasping, raspy breaths.

 

_Initializing AI engine…_

Memory nodes booted up in sequence as per his program, and Connor started to get all the details back. Hank and him had agreed to play with Connors power button, to power him down and then up, to induce a momentary absence of consciousness and short-term amnesia. Connors personality emerged from within his awakening data, and from amidst his fucked-silly-thoughts, or lack of thoughts other than harder, more, and fuck yes, rose a wry thought: _why did we do this again?_ Even still, the perky prototype loved every second of it, and the confusion and shock as he rose from his short-lived oblivion had been… Enticing. For Connor, Hanks release was too swift, and he knew he’d be either begging or demanding, depending on his human lovers mood, for more before the night was over.

_OK_

_Five._

Hank released to button and met Connors eyes, and in them, he saw his lover back in the game. He couldn’t support his shaking, exhausted body on his arms, so he let his full body’s weight down on Connor, knowing the android could more than well bear his full weight.

”Liked that, huh?”

 

”You clearly did. Would the idea of doing that again be enough to make you hard again?”

 

”Oh you’re not done? …Sure.”


End file.
